Dust
Dust was rescued by the X-Men from the prison together with Boom-Boom, Pyro and the other mutants. After she has been freed, she helped the X-Men, Boom-Boom and Pyro on fighting the army troops the aims to get them back to jail. Dust transformed into a giant shaped dust that ruined the troop's plan. She was then found on Genosha. After seeing Nightcrawler, she follows him and when she grabbed the right opportunity, she warned Kurt that Magneto is just pretending to be good and he have plans. Nightcrawler tried to get more information but what Sooraya gave was only her name and then she transformed into a dust and flew away. She was then imprisoned in Genosha after Magneto discovered what she said to Kurt. Origin Dust is a mutant from Afghanistan. She was taken into captivity by slave traders who planned to sell her off as a mutant slave. When her captors attempted to remove her headdress, she lashed out at them, turning into her dust form and stripping flesh from their bodies. It was Fantomex who initially discovered her to rescue her. Wolverine had also been out to locate her, and assisted in killing the remainder of her would-be captors and getting her to the safety of the X-Corporation headquarters in Mumbai. While Wolverine was sleeping and allowing himself to heal, she turned into her dust form, hiding all around the room. Jean Grey recognized telepathically that she was there and attempted to comfort her, but she would only say one thing: Turaab (meaning "Dust"). She was placed in Xorn's Special Class. When Xorn asked her to join his new group and she refused, he controlled her dust form and forced her to destroy Cerebra. With other students such as the Stepford Cuckoos, Dust went into hiding and helped Cyclops and Fantomex plan to take down the crazy Magneto/Xorn. Power and Abilities Dust can transform into a cloud of sand or dust. In this form she can propel herself through the air at great speeds. This form makes her particularly dangerous, as the microscopic edges of the sand particles act as tiny blades, stripping the flesh off an opponent. She can use this form to move through cracks and crevices, allowing her to venture where others may not be able to. According to several people, Dust's dust form is very hard to detect and effect telepathically. Dust's main weakness is water, but has also been shown to have a vulnerability to air. Even though Dust can control her dust cloud, it can be controlled by others who have abilities such as Telekinesis or Aerokinesis. Dust's dust form is resistant to magic, according to Belasco. She is also weak against fire, as shown when she was turned into glass, as sand turns into glass at extreme heat. Dust's belief system does not approve of showing the outline of her body. Instead of wearing a super hero costume, she only wears an abaya and a niqab veil. However, since she has joined Young X-Men, Dust has worn yellow tassels/bands on top of her traditional abaya and niqab veil. Category:Protagonists Category:X-Men